


Let Me Die

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Endlich Ruhe, Gen, Letzte Gedanken, Pretty Toxic Revolver, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Skinny hat eine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen. Und das Gewicht der Pistole in seiner Jackentasche bestärkt diese nur.
Kudos: 2





	Let Me Die

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwie hat mich die Atmosphäre von dem Lied "Let Me Die" nicht losgelassen und deshalb ist dann auch dieser Oneshot entstanden.
> 
> [Let Me Die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABZ9v4Y--AQ)

_***_

_There were so many times when I felt death would be better. Dying would seem so sweet and tempting then._

***

Kalte Nachtluft umhüllte Skinny, als er durch das dunkle Rocky Beach lief. Sein Weg führte ihn zu den abgeschiedenen Klippen, zu der Stille, die nur von dem entfernten Rauschen der Wellen unterbrochen wurde. Fast meinte er das Salz auf seiner Haut spüren zu können. Und erst als er die beengten Straßen hinter sich gelassen hatte, die Dunkelheit nur noch von einzelnen warmen Lichtern unterbrochen wurde, hatte Skinny das Gefühl endlich wieder atmen zu können.

Das Meer tat sich vor ihm auf, kaum mehr als ein diffuser, sich bis zum Horizont erstreckender Schatten, nur unterbrochen vom blassen Schein des Mondes auf der unsteten Oberfläche. Und er konnte den Rand der Klippe mehr erahnen, als dass er ihn wirklich ausmachen konnte. Doch was änderte das schon? Wenn er fiel, fanden sie seine Leiche eben ein paar Tage später.

Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf Skinnys Gesicht. Es war eigentlich nicht die Art wie er sterben wollte. So ein Tod war kaum mehr als eine Notlösung, wenn es keine Alternativen gab. Doch so war es nicht.

Skinnys Finger schlossen sich um die Waffe in seiner Jackentasche, er fühlte den matten Stahl an seiner Haut. Ein vertrautes Gefühl.

Er sah vor sich auf das offene Meer, die vereinzelten Lichter die auf der Oberfläche tanzten und den Glanz des Mondes reflektierten. Doch er nahm es schon lange nicht mehr wirklich wahr. Seine Gedanken trugen ihn fort, hielten ihn gefangen in all dem Schmerz.

Wie würde seine Beerdigung wohl aussehen? Wahrscheinlich ein schlichter Sarg, kaum mehr als eine Hand voll Menschen würden da sein. Es war ok, er würde nicht fehlen.

Er zog eine Zigarette aus einer verbeulten Packung, steckte sie sich zwischen die Lippen. Die Flamme des Feuerzeugs loderte kurz auf, doch schon im nächsten Moment wich sie einem leichten Glimmen. Skinny sog noch einmal den Rauch ein, tief und ätzend und einen Moment genoss er das Gefühl. Dann ließ er ihn in die Nacht entweichen, während sein Blick auf der unregelmäßigen Wasseroberfläche haftete.

Vielleicht hätte er es noch stoppen können, sich Hilfe suchen, an dem Punkt, als die Gedanken in erste Handlungen übergingen. Als er aufgeschrieben hatte welche Lieder sich für ne Beerdigung eignen würden oder als er darunter geschrieben hatte, dass Dylan den Sportwagen bekommen sollte. Doch als er vorhin die Schlüssel zu dem Zettel gelegt hatte, da war seine Entscheidung bereits gefallen. Der Punkt an dem es ein zurück gegeben hatte, lag zu weit hinter ihm.

Doch alles was er fühlte war ein vages Gefühl der Trauer, den Wagen nie wieder fahren zu können. Das der Abend am Strand mit Dlyan, Marie und der Gang der letzte gewesen war. Aber auch eine Erleichterung, dass es nun wohl endlich zu Ende sein würde.

Immer wenn Skinny dachte, das Leben würde es endlich einmal gut mit ihm meinen, war neue Scheiße passiert und er hatte keine Kraft mehr dagegen anzukämpfen.

Er dachte an die vergangenen Monate zurück. An die Drogen die er brauchte um den Dreck ausblenden zu können. An die Momente in denen er Unfälle regelrecht anzuziehen schien, wie unaufmerksam er geworden war. Oder war es einfach nur der unbewusste Wunsch endlich zu sterben, wenn er auf die Straße trat ohne sich umzusehen? Immer die stille Hoffnung, dass es nun einfach endlich vorbei sein möge, ohne wirklich eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben?

Skinny zog noch einmal an der Zigarette, spürte den kalten Wind auf seiner Haut, der ihm so viel Freiheit versprach.

Mit der freien Hand strich er wieder über die Waffe in seiner Jackentasche. Er war so verflucht dankbar, dass es kein Problem dargestellt hatte an die Pistole zu kommen. Er wollte entscheiden wie er starb, zumindest jetzt, wo er nicht mehr unmittelbar am Abgrund stand. Wie lange schon hatte er eine Patrone immer mit sich herumgeschleppt, als ständige Erinnerung, dass er es jederzeit beenden konnte. Und wie oft hatte genau dazu geführt, das er weiter gemacht hatte. Wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden, einen weiteren Tag in dieser Hölle die sich Leben nannte.

Fast musste Skinny höhnisch auflachen. Doch nur ein unwilliges Schnauben entwich ihm. Die letzten Tage waren gut verlaufen. Er wusste nicht warum, was sich geändert hatte, er wusste nur, dass er es nutzten musste. Die kurze Zeit in der er wieder die Kraft hatte um weiter als bis zum nächsten Schuss zu denken. Denn er wusste, wie verflucht schnell sich das wieder ändern konnte.

Leere Phrasen schwirrten durch seinen Geist. _Gefühle sind real, aber nicht die Realität_ oder _Selbstmord ist eine dauerhafte Lösung für ein vorübergehendes Problem._ Doch sein unangefochtener Favorit war _Denk an deine Freunde und Familie, wie sehr du ihnen fehlen_ _wirst_ _._

Fuck, es hatte keine Auswirkung auf seine Entscheidung, hatte es nie gehabt. Nicht eine Sekunde hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob er ihnen fehlen würde, wenn er starb. Doch das war nicht mehr wichtig, war es eigentlich nie gewesen. Dies war seine Entscheidung, ganz allein. Und vielleicht schafften andere es mit der Scheiße klarzukommen, zu lächeln und weiter zu machen. Doch sein Leben war nur noch ein großes Karussell aus Schmerz das sich unaufhörlich im Kreis drehte. Der einzige Weg dem zu entkommen war endgültig die Fahrt zu beenden.

Skinny sah auf die schwach leuchtende Glut der Zigarette hinunter. Einer Eingebung folgend schob er den Ärmel seiner Lederjacke ein Stück höher und drückte die Kippe kurzerhand auf seinem Unterarm aus. Der Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper, der Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch stach in seine Nase. Und Skinny kostete den Moment voll aus, als er noch einmal so deutlich spürte, dass er am Leben war.

Achtlos warf er die Kippe ins Gras. Dann glitt seine Hand in die Jackentasche, seine schlanken Finger strichen sanft über den Lauf, dann schlossen sie sich um den Griff.

Die Pistole war immer seine erste Wahl gewesen. Es war ein schneller, endgültiger Tod, keine Chance auf Rettung in letzter Sekunde wie beim erhängen oder mit dem Messer. Pillen waren nie in Frage gekommen. Etwas in ihm verlangte nach einem letzten Akt der Gewalt, seinen inneren Dämonen noch einmal ungezügelt das Feld zu überlassen.

Langsam zog Skinny die Waffe aus der Jackentasche, sah wie das fahle Mondlicht leicht auf der matten Oberfläche reflektierte, die harten Kanten sich aus der Nacht heraus schälten, während der Rest der Pistole mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen schien.

Skinny zog den Schlitten zurück und mit einem scharfen Ratschen wurde die erste Patrone in den Lauf befördert. Er hatte das Geräusch schon immer gemocht und es schien in der Stille die ihn umgab noch lauter zu sein, eindringlicher.

Skinny sah auf die Wellen unter ihm, die Lichter die sanft von ihnen getragen wurden. Dann hob er langsam die Waffe. Sie war schwer in seiner Hand, das letzte wirklich greifbare in seinem Leben.

Skinny spürte wie sich die Mündung der Waffe sanft gegen seine Schläfe drückte. Nur ein einziges Krümmen des Fingers und es wäre für immer vorbei. Die Entscheidung lag allein bei ihm, er hatte die Kontrolle, wenigstens ein letztes Mal.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Videoempfehlung:
> 
> [Suicidal Thoughts - Teal Swan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g86hreIWfqQ)
> 
> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitat:  
>  The Snow of Kilimanjaro talk - Banana Fish


End file.
